


On the run

by TheEternalEmpress



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Running Away, Will add other pair tags as story progresses, from brothers to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalEmpress/pseuds/TheEternalEmpress
Summary: Modern AU. Life is too short to be spent on dreaming and wishing on the little things. So, they take action. (In which Ace, Sabo, and Luffy run away from home and go on several adventures). Brotherly to romantic ASL. Drabble fic.





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be more of a drabble-fic to be honest. But oh well. Shout out to siqwithaQ and their beautiful story "Run Forever" fic.
> 
> Btw, Ace and Sabo are 10 here while Luffy is 7. Enjoy!

On the third day of the third week of every month, a representative from the Marines comes by to visit them. He greets the boys, makes small talk, and hands over their entire budget for the month to Sabo - because he's the most responsible of the bunch - and leaves. But not before reminding them that their grandfather loves them and that he'll come home, as soon as work lets him.

Ace has heard that promise several times, but not one has been granted.

As they watch the man board his car through the window, Luffy's stomach grumbles. He whines, pulling Ace's and Sabo's shirts towards the dining table. Sabo chastises Luffy about stretching shirts, but Ace knows the latter is not mad. Saho stashes the money inside their backpacks and Ace beckons Luffy to set the table.

They eat canned pork and beans for lunch, which Luffy devours as if he's eating steak. Sabo is considering buying more cans, but Ace rebuts that they can do the shopping when they get there. The latter stresses that they need to travel light; else, they'll look suspicious. Luffy interrupts their conversation when he asks for more, so Ace and Sabo give their share.

While Luffy cleans the dishes, Sabo checks if all their items have been prepared. Ace has packed flashlights, biscuits, a cell phone, a charger, and his own clothes. Sabo has already packed his clothes and Luffy's, and will be bringing the map and their pocket money. For some reason, Luffy's favorite stuff toy is not in any of their backpacks, so Ace calls Luffy to get it. Luffy only shakes his head. "It's his house now," he says.

After all their chores have been done, they go to change. Ace slips in a tank top and a pair of shorts, a pair of running shoes. Sabo wears the same outfit but makes sure to wear his neckerchief. Ace helps his little brother in a long-sleeved red button shirt; Luffy's clothes have been too small to wear and Makino brings them spare clothes if she can.

With their backpacks ready, Luffy rushes to his room to find his favorite straw hat. But, instead of coming out with one hat, their little brother comes with two more.

"For you," he says, that wide small plastered on his small face. "This one is for Ace - " the orange cowboy hat " - and this one is for Sabo - " the blue tophat " - I hope you like it!"

Sabo doesn't waste time in pulling his little brother in a tight embrace, clutching the gift tightly on the rim. Ace stares at Luffy's gift with fondness before putting the hat on his head. The right fit.

Luffy puts Sabo's hat on top of the latter's head and Ace sneaks a peck on Luffy's cheek as his way of showing thanks. Finally ready, the brothers open the door and step their little feet outside.

"Where first, Lu?" Ace asks, intertwining his hand into Luffy's. In the corner of his eye, he sees Sabo do the same.

Luffy looks pensive for a moment. Then, his face brightens. "McDonalds! McDonalds!"

"Alright, alright," Sabo says as he stares at his little brother with all the love and admiration in the world. "Wherever you want."

* * *

On the third day of the third week of every month, a representative from the Marines comes to visit the Monkey Residence. This time, no one comes to greet him.


End file.
